A Shinigami DanceOff
by Grell The Leper
Summary: It's Ronald's first Big Office Party and he's determined to get Grell and William together.But a drunken William certainly makes his job a little harder.
1. Chapter 1

****_My first fanfic posted, though not written. This does have a sequel, already written on paper, and will probably have a third part too. i did try to keep them all in character so i hope it worked. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)_

**A Shinigami Dance-Off**

Shinigami live for a very, very long time, and because of this, there's very little cause for any actual celebration. But every five years there was the "Big Office Party." So big that the capital letters were immediately required. It was a party that everyone looked forward to, even retired Reapers like the Undertaker.

I had only arrived at the dispatch two years ago and tonight was going to be my first Big Office Party. I was so excited, and I was sure it would be great, but there was one thing that had to be done. I had to make William enjoy it, and as every Reaper knows, that's not an easy feat.

But I am Ronald Knox, Shinigami with a plan! Tonight would be the night that William and Grell get together, all thanks to me!

Hopefully.

I strolled into Grell's office, hiding the mischievous grin threatening to overcome my features. Grell was busy painting his nails behind his desk, his heeled boots planted firmly atop piles of paperwork long overdue. He glanced up as I came in, but sighed dejectedly when he realised it was only me. Not that it bothered me, of course, I knew he was just hoping William would come to lecture him.

"Heya, Grell-senpai, how're you today? Lookin' forward to the party tonight?" I smile, plonking down on a free patch of desk.

"I don't think I'll be going, Ronald. I grow weary of these petty celebrations, so you'll just have to have fun without me, dreadful as that sounds," he whined, holding a hand to his head dramatically.

"Awh, come on, Grell, it'll be fun! It's my first part you have to go! There'll be plenty of flirting opportunities too," I pleaded, though I knew he'd give in easily.

"Pfft, who's there to flirt with? Alan is taken, Sebas-chan won't be there, obviously, and I'm sure even the Undertaker will grow tired of my advances eventually. Ah, woe is me, the eternally unfortunate!"

"What about Mr. Spears?" Grell let out another sigh, a proper one this time, before going back to his meticulous finger nails.

"William never goes to the office parties. He uses the peace and quiet of my absence to catch up on work that I'm generally the cause of."

Uh-oh… This was certainly going to throw a spanner in the works. If William wasn't going, there wasn't much I could do about getting them together, and with only a few hours left, I had to act fast.

"Go get ready for the party, Grell-senpai, let me worry about William," I said, ready to take my leave. The red Reaper gave me a slightly incredulous look from behind his red rimmed glasses, but I took no notice. I did have a plan to stick with after all.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not, Knox! I have work to do, and even if I didn't, those ridiculous office parties are not my idea of fun," William scoffed as soon as I mentioned the word office. Which was rather presumptuous of him really. Even if he was right.<p>

"It can't be that bad, Mr. Spears, and you can't work all the time. Grell will be there," I offer. The Reaper glared at me for mentioning Grell, but I could see just the slightest glimmer in his eye, though he'd never admit it.

"What makes you think I care if Sutcliff will be there or not? All that gender-confused idiot ever does is cause me even more work!"

Boy, he was stubborn, but I had one last trick up my sleeve that was sure to work.

"Well, alright, boss, whatever you think. You probably wouldn't think much of all those fireworks Eric wants to set off anyway," I called over my shoulder, grinning as I left his office. I didn't even have to glance at the Shinigami to know he was wearing the ultimate expression of horror. All according to plan.

* * *

><p>The party hour had finally arrived. The seldom used ballroom was already overflowing with Reapers. A mixture of modern and classical music was playing in the background, lights, candles and rose petals decorated every available surface, and the tables were filled with various flavours of fruit punch and finger food, while extremely talented waiters balanced trays of wine glasses through the bustling crowd.<p>

I found the Undertaker lurking in a corner with a bag of dog biscuits, giggling away to himself like a madman. Which probably explains a lot, come to think of it.

"Evenin', Undertaker, have you seen Grell or William around?" I asked, trying not to wrinkle my nose at his strange choice of treat.

"Milady has yet to make an appearance it seems, but Mr. Spears is over there. A-he-he-hee, he does look flustered, doesn't he?"

He certainly did. The normally stuffy Reaper was standing by the punch, and by the looks of things, he'd had a bit too much of the alcoholic kind.

"Are you alright, sir? You're wobbling a bit," I said as I neared the other Reaper. He really was swaying a lot. His hair had flopped down into one eye, and he his glasses had gone slightly askew.

"Weebles woble but they don't fall down," he giggld, and it was then that I feared for his sanity. "Where's Sutcliff? I thought she.. he.. You said Grell would be here, Knox," he accused, sliding his glasses back up on his nose as they threatened to fall off.

"Grell will be here soon, don't worry. He's probably just being a perfectionist with his hair again, I'm sure he'll be here any min-"

As if on cue, Grell strode through the doors, and everybody turned to stare. The red Reaper had gone all out, in a red dress that stopped just above the knee, corseted at the top and puffy at the bottom. Teamed up with fishnets and knee high black boots, his hair hanging well past his waist, he was quite the head turner. Then again, when was he not?

Strutting his way over, he slung an arm over my shoulder and grabbed a wine glass from a passing waiter. Red, of course.

"Ronald, darling, are you having fun? Oh, hello, Will. You look like you've been having a little too much fun.. I like it," he purred, winking at William.

I left them to it, strolling back to the Undertaker. After all, the two of them couldn't really get it on if I was butting in. Besides, from this vantage point I could keep a proper eye on the two, just to make sure they didn't try to kill each other. No, let me correct that. To make sure William didn't kill Grell.

It wasn't long before they began to worry me though, because it looked like they were starting to argue, and next thing I knew, Grell was storming off, in a very unlady-like fashion, might I add. William, on the other hand, tottered towards us, with an unbelievably sour expression marring his features

"A-he-he-hee, something wrong, Mr. Spears? Miss Grell doesn't look to happy, nor do you. I find intoxication and frustration is rarely a pleasant mix," the Undertaker grinned.

"I am not intoxi.. In.. toxic.. I am not drunk, Undertaker, and I am not frustrated. I could have a sexual outlet whenever I wanted," he argued. I wondered briefly if he'd remember being quite this ridiculous in the morning.

"What happened with Grell? He looks angry," I asked, dying to know what was wrong, if you'll pardon the pun.

"Pfft, he's just sulking because I said I liked him better as a man and that I could beat him in an epic dance-off," scoffed William. The Undertaker and I were saved from the inevitable face-palm moment, because next thing I knew, the music had suddenly gotten so much louder and Grell was beckoning William to the dance floor, already moving his hips, a slightly manic grin in place.

"Hold my drink, I've got this," William announced, trusting me with a very empty wine glass before strutting off towards the red Reaper. I had never seen William strut before that night, and I never want to witness it again.

"Come on, Will, is that all you've got?" I heard Grell tease as the moved to the centre of the dance floor, a ring of spectators starting to gather, myself and the Undertaker included of course. There was no way anyone could miss this.

Grell threw his hands in the air, moving and grinding his feminine hips in the most erotic way I've ever seen. I stared, gob smacked, as he grabbed William by the tie, pulling him closer as he danced. I was on the verge of a fan girl squeal when William, with little or no hesitation, reaching for Grell's hips and grinding just as erotically as his partner. That kind of dancing really should be illegal.

The musical war of hips and limbs went on for three songs, until Grell finally lost his patience, gripped William by the tie again and kissed him full on the lips. What nobody expected, except me of course, was for William to pull the other Reaper close, deepening the kiss for the whole Shinigami dispatch to see.

"Hell yeah! I'm too brilliant for this!" I no longer suppressed the squeals as I punched my fist in the air triumphantly. The Undertaker turned to me slightly, and I could just imagine the silvery raised eyebrow beneath all that hair.

"That's my work right there, it was my plan, I am the match maker!" I declared.

"So they're actually back together after all these years," mused the Undertaker, shaking his head. "I was starting to think they'd never get there." And in a typically Undertaker fashion, he slinked back to the punch before I could question him.

Was he really saying that they had been together before? I decided I'd have to ask Grell sometime, just not tonight. I'd let him have his fun. Or as mush fun as he could, because by the looks of things, William had passed out on the redhead's shoulder.

William really can't hold his liquor.

**End**


	2. Chapter a Sequel Notice

So, I decided that the sequel to this was a little long to be called a chapter, and because it could be read by itself too, I've posted it separately. It's not really humorous like this one, but I hope that's okay.

It's called "The Aftermath Of An Erotic Dance-Off" and it's told from William's point of view about the day after the "Big Office Party"

Enjoy,

Leper


End file.
